Beyond the Sea
by Waendolien
Summary: Zelda finds Link heavily wounded after he's defeated Gannondorf. She finally decides to tell her hero that she loves him. But is it too late? Link and Zelda one shot! Please R & R!


A story by: Waendolien  
A Link and Zelda one-shot. Zelda finds Link as he lies wounded after defeating Gannondorf. The Princess finally tells her hero how she feels about him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

**Beyond the Sea **

A beautiful white horse galloped swiftly through the tall trees of a forest. The horse bore the Princess Zelda, who urged her steed forward relentlessly. The princess's blue eyes shone with a fierce determination and her jaw was firmly set; but a whirlwind of emotions stirred inside of her: agitation, angriness, and confusion.

The trees began to thin and the sun's rays forked through the tree top openings. Zelda squinted ahead and could see the faint outline of a building. It was the Temple she was looking for.

As she came to the forest clearing where the Temple stood, something moved out of the corner of her right eye. She looked swiftly over and was relieved to see it was only a chestnut-colored horse. It stood still and silent as they entered the forest clearing, gazing at them with sad, calm eyes.

"Epona," Zelda said softly. She pulled on her horse's reigns, smoothly dismounted, and ran towards the other horse. She allowed Epona to sniff her hand before she helplessly wrapped her pale bare arms around the horse's neck. She buried her face in Epona's fur.

"Epona, I'm glad you're here!" I… I hope Link's all right. I'm deathly worried to go in there! What if Ganondorf's there? Or…" she began shaking, "…What if Link's dead?" Epona merely neighed softly, confused by human emotions.

The princess knew she couldn't stay there forever. She lifted her head and took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. She looked into Epona's mellow eyes. "Epona, you're such a loyal horse to Link, and I need to be a loyal friend to him. I have to go in there." Without any further hesitation, she turned away from the horse and strode forcibly through Temple's open door.

Inside it was nearly dark, save for the weak light that crept through the tiny window slits. The once glamorous Temple, with beautiful carvings and walls of sheer marble, was now overrun by nature; vines entwined themselves through every part of the Temple it could, and perilous cracks gouged the crumbling walls. Cobwebs and other bugs infested the place in every possible corner and nook.

She made her way gingerly across the floor. She was careful not to touch anything, as if afraid the Temple would collapse in a pile of dust if she did. Suddenly, without warning, she tripped over something round. She got up nimbly, looked back, and let out a cry. She had tripped over the bodiless head of Ganondorf. His white eyes and mangled face leered up at her.

Her heart banged uncomfortably in her chest. "It's ok, Zelda. He's dead, he's not coming back," she assured herself, trying to keep calm. She suddenly realized with relief that his death now meant she didn't have to worry about confronting him. _Father will be quite happy at this news, _she thought. Pride swelled in her heart at the thought of her brave hero.

She looked around and saw something that made her heart stand still; the dark silhouette of a crumpled, unmoving body on the ground, not far from where she was. She ran in a half-frenzy to where it laid, dark thoughts racing through her mind. She got down on her knees and turned the body over.

Zelda gasped; it certainly was Link, but his face was as white and as cold as marble. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was slightly open. Zelda felt hot tears rolling down her fair face. "Please d-don't be dead…" She looked down and felt her worst fears confirmed. A great sword, no doubt Gannondorf's, was plunged mercilessly into his lower chest, causing great amounts of dark blood to soak his already-dirty tunic.

"No," she whispered. He couldn't be dead. Not yet. "Link, w-wake up," she said shakily. She let her tears fall onto his face as she shook him by his shoulders. And, like a miracle, he began to stir. He moaned and blinked several times.

"Oh, Link," she whispered, feeling a warm wave of relief sweep over her. Link looked at her for a few seconds, and then said hoarsely, "Zelda?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here for you," the lustrous princess said calmly, wiping her tears away hastily. Link smiled. "I knew you would come," he said weakly. "You're the only person I want to be with right now."

Zelda smiled and grabbed his calloused, blood-stained hands in hers. She knew now she was racing against time. It was now, or never; she had to tell him.

"Link, I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you," she began. "And being a princess is no excuse to ignore you like I have." Her eyes filled up with tears. "A thousand years I feel I have walked this earth, passing you silently by. I would give anything to share a lifetime with you, than 1,000 years alone." She broke off as the tears glistened her flushed cheeks.

Link stared at her, silent and unmoving. His piercing blue eyes shone with a mixture of shock and happiness. "W-what I'm trying to say," Zelda continued, "Is… I love you, Link. I've always loved you and I always will."

Zelda watched as Link stared wide-eyed at her, his face numb with shock. Then a smile broke out on his face, and he let out a laugh, a laugh that rang clearly and ecstatically through the ruined Temple, like a shaft of light forking through soft white clouds.

Upon hearing those words, all of his pain and suffering disappeared, as he sat with the one person he loved most. He squeezed her hands gently. "Long have I waited to hear those words from your fair lips," he murmured. "I love you too, Princess Zelda."

Zelda, completely lost for words, merely smiled as she too laughed. She leaned down and gently placed her lips on his, tenderly stroking his hair. Link weakly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her forward into a long-awaited embrace.

The princess and her hero were finally united as one mind, one heart, one soul. It was like time had stopped and they could lay there together for all eternity. The kiss deepened into a passionate desire, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

Link was the first to break apart. His breathing was shallow, but he managed a small smile. "I love you," he said, caressing her cheek. She merely continued to stroke his hair, too happy to speak. But Link suddenly looked grave. "Zelda, I need to do to something for me."

"Anything," she said.

"I… I need you pull this sword from me."

Zelda looked shocked and drew away from him. "But you'll die! I can't do that!" she said, her voice cracking. But even as she spoke she knew it was too late.

Link stared into her wretched face. "It's already too late," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please. I want to die in peace."

Zelda nodded and bravely wiped the tears from her face. She moved down to his lower chest and grabbed the sword handle. She took a deep breath, and with one swift motion, she pulled it out. She then cast the sword aside as if it were poisoned.

Link gave a terrible shuddering gasp. His face was contorted with pain that Zelda could hardly bear. His eyes, now slowly clouding over, where fixed on the ceiling. His mouth was open as blood slowly trickled from it.

Zelda felt like her heart was breaking in two. She moved up towards him and held onto his hands. "It's all right, Link," she whispered over and over. "I'm here with you."

Link continued to stare at the ceiling, trembling silently. Suddenly, he cried out loud, not in pain, but in surprise. Zelda stared at him as he squeezed her hands. "Zelda… I see a beautiful sparkling sea, and the sun is bathing my face with its warm light. I see… a white sail across the horizon, coming…coming from a distant green valley. It's coming nearer…"

Zelda stared at him. Was he losing his mind?

"Zelda!" Link nearly shouted, squeezing her hands more tightly. "The boat is nearing me… and…" he was silent for a moment. "I see three woman figures on it…"

Realization suddenly dawned on Zelda. It was the three Goddesses, coming to take Link away to heaven. Of course! That was the traditional way for Hylians to die. She began to shake and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"It's the three Goddesses," Link whispered. "They're… they're telling me to go with them, to that green valley where I can be happy. They're reaching they're hands out to me, beckoning me on the boat so we can ride across the sea…"

Zelda, overcome with emotion, struggled to speak. "Go with them, Link. It's your time."

Link took his eyes away from the ceiling and looked into Zelda's eyes. He was smiling and his tears had stopped. "Thank you, Zelda. You have rid me of my pain. I'm glad you're with me, here at the end."

"Oh, Link," Zelda whispered. "I will miss you, so much."

It now took a great effort for Link to speak. "I… will miss you, too. But don't… despair. I want you to have a happy life. Promise… me that, will you?"

Zelda nodded and mouthed a "yes".

"I will miss you, so much," he repeated weakly. "But I will be waiting for you… beyond the sea."

He smiled at her one last time. He looked back at the ceiling and became still, his eyes wide open and glossy. Zelda felt his hands go limp in hers. "It's over," she thought numbly. A strange emptiness stirred in her heart.

"But his suffering is over. He died happy, and he'll finally rest in peace," she told herself. But that still didn't suppress her immense sadness. She bent over Link, kissed his forehead, and then murmured a traditional Hylian prayer.

With great effort, she got up and walked away slowly out of the ruined Temple, the words of her hero still echoing in her mind: "I will be waiting for you… beyond the sea."

* * *

Link was buried outside the Temple. Many people, Hylians and non-Hylians, gathered together to mourn the loss of the great hero who defeated an evil enemy. For days, weeks, months, and even years, people talked of his courageousness and good-heart. Long after his burial, many people were inspired to write about him in history books, so he would always be remembered. 

No one seemed to know about the love between the Princess of Hyrule and the hero. Zelda went on with her life, trying her best to fulfill what Link wanted. She tried to be happy, and showed it, but when she was alone she was miserable and would sometimes cry herself to sleep.

And she grew older, her father became sick. After his death, which left Zelda devastated, she became Queen. Although she was happy for the most part, nobody seemed to understand why she let down every prince's wish to marry her.

During the long years of her life, when living itself seemed to overwhelm her, she would go back to that ruined Temple, riding a chestnut colored horse. She would sit by the grave of her love and wait silently, listening with all her might. If she listened closely enough, she could hear the faint sound of ocarina notes, riding on the wind, and calling to her…from beyond the sea.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that was corny and sappy. It's not that bad, is it? The whole thing about Link going on a boat and sailing to a peaceful land was inspired by The Return of the King, when Frodo sailed to the Grey Havens. Please review! It would mean the world to me if you did! 


End file.
